


Meant to Be

by PendingCorpse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendingCorpse/pseuds/PendingCorpse
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will find themselves closer than ever before.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever, forgive my mistakes or poor writing :')

One dark Friday night, Hannibal Lecter was in his kitchen, doing one of his favorite things: cooking. It had been a stressful day dealing with patients, and nothing satisfied him more than the sizzle of a pan as he laid a chicken breast down inside of it. As he reached up above him in the cabinet, he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately recognized the warm scent of his lover, Will Graham. 

After Will had sent them over the cliff, Hannibal had decided they should move far away from where their trauma had occurred. Hannibal no longer is being chased by the FBI, but Will still works for Jack Crawford and helps with cases occasionally. They had found a house outside a small town in England that suited them perfectly, and that's where they had been the past few years. Hannibal rarely kills anymore, but when he does he makes sure he leaves no evidence. He enjoys this new life, and does not want to ruin it. 

Both men knew their love for each other was unique, something stronger than what is normal. Hannibal finds it painful to be without Will for very long, and he knows Will feels the same for him. They often just sit across from one another and stare, analyzing the beauty before them, taking in each other's presence. They do not consider themselves "boyfriends", but lovers, soulmates, destined to be. They are not yet married, but Hannibal has pondered over asking Will to be his husband, forever his own, forever each other's. But for now they are content with what they have in this small house they share and their own little messed up family. 

Hannibal took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful scent of Will. "Good evening, my darling." He turned around to look at Will.

Will was in black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. His curly hair was rumpled and his glasses were askew on his face. He had a small string of drool hanging from his mouth and his eyes looked tired, as if he had just woken up. Hannibal assumed he had. 

"I fell asleep again," Will mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Jack's going to be pissed. I need to have this case done by Monday."

"Don't worry, Will," Hannibal told him. "You'll get it done. Maybe dinner will give you more energy." He stepped close to Will and fixed his glasses. His thumb brushed the drool off of Will's mouth, and Will looked up at him. Hannibal gave him a warm smile and Will returned it sleepily. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Will put his hands on Hannibal's face and put his lips against the other man's. Hannibal closed his eyes and returned it, enjoying the warm, slightly salty taste of Will's mouth. 

Will pulled back after a few moments and looked past Hannibal's shoulder. "What are you making?"

Hannibal turned back to the stove and put a variety of different seasonings on the chicken. "Just some grilled chicken with sauce and a salad."

"Casual tonight, I see," Will joked, coming up behind Hannibal and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Yes, it was a bit hectic at work today, so I thought I would do something light," Hannibal replied, relishing Will's touch. 

"Same here," Will whispered, turning his face into Hannibal's neck. He breathed in his lover's scent as if it were a drug, something he was addicted to and couldn't get enough of. 

"Go sit at the table, darling," Hannibal told him softly, finishing his cooking. 

Will reluctantly peeled himself off of Hannibal and sat at the long table in the dining area. Hannibal brought the meal over and sat next to Will. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hannibal asked, "What is the case Jack has you working on?"

"A man in New Orleans is killing young women. He doesn't appear to run on a schedule, just killing whenever he feels like it, it seems. I'm close to figuring it out, but I still need a little more information. We have a three suspects, one of which is more likely than the others."

"Sounds quite stressful," Hannibal replied. 

Will nodded solemnly. He looked exhausted and weak, and Hannibal couldn't help but wanting to just hold him, protect him, never let anything harm him. Instead he just gave Will a comforting look, which made a small smile twitch across his face for a moment. 

After they had finished eating, Hannibal was cleaning up the table while Will laid on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hannibal walked into the living room after he'd finished cleaning up and saw Will sleeping. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Will, admiring his handsome features as the fire cast shadows across Will's face. He looked so fragile and vulnerable, and Hannibal's protective instincts got the best of him. He lifted Will into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He rested his head in Will's soft, curly hair and closed his eyes. He felt Will turn his head and snuggle deeper into Hannibal before falling asleep again. 

Hannibal sighed deeply into Will's hair and began to drift off, holding his lover close. The heat from the fireplace cast over them as they slept, both breathing in the other's scent and dreaming of nothing but each other.

* * * * * 

Will woke up to the sound of eggs cracking. He sat up groggily on the couch, his eyes clearing. He reached up to straighten his glasses and slowly stood. The fireplace was crackling slightly from last night and sunlight filtered through the curtains. He walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the island. Hannibal was making breakfast, something he was very good at and took great pride in.

"How did you sleep, my love?" Hannibal asked, whisking together some eggs and milk in a bowl. 

"I slept alright," Will replied, yawning. "It was better since you were there."

Hannibal smiled at him and set down his bowl. "Would you like bacon?"

"Yes, please." 

Hannibal started frying some bacon and Will got up to get a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table as Hannibal was setting the food down. 

Will ate his food quickly and got up to put his plate in the sink. "Sorry, darling, I have to get to work as soon as possible. Jack won't want me delaying this any more than I already have."

Hannibal frowned slightly. "It's alright, love. Don't overwork yourself, though."

Will walked back over to him and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, I won't. Thank you for breakfast." Then he went upstairs to his office to work on his case.

Hannibal sighed and put his dishes in the sink. He knew Will was just upstairs, yet it seemed as though he were miles away in his own little world. Hannibal normally would not let himself fall for someone this hard, but Will presented something Hannibal did not know he needed, and he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to be part of everything Will was doing, be the only thing on Will's mind, be the only thing Will had. Hannibal knew it was selfish, yet he knew that Will felt the same for him, and that it pained Will to be apart from him as well.

Hannibal finished cleaning up breakfast, and then he quietly climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards Will's office. The door was not fully closed, and he could see Will through the crack in the door. Will's back was to him, and he was leaned over a folder of papers and pictures, rubbing his head in confusion and exhaustion. His glasses and a cup of coffee sat next to him, along with a few pens.

Hannibal pushed the door open, which did not make a sound, and silently crossed the carpet to stand behind Will. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in Will's scent. Then he spun Will's chair around so Will was facing him. 

A flash of surprise on Will's face. "What are you doing, Hanni-"

Hannibal silenced him by putting his hands on Will's shoulders and kissing him deeply. Hannibal felt their teeth connect as he worked his tongue into Will's mouth. This elicited a soft moan from Will and he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck before returning the kiss, their tongues rubbing on one another's and their warm breaths mixing.

Hannibal pulled away, gazing at Will's face. A string of saliva hung from Will's mouth and he panted softly. Hannibal moved his hands to the sides of Will's face and licked the drool off Will's lip. Will caught Hannibal's bottom lip in his teeth and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one rougher and fueled with more passion. Will wrapped his tongue around Hannibal's, desperate for his taste and his scent. Hannibal grabbed his lover and picked him up in his arms. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist as their kiss grew fiercer, biting at each other's lips and panting heavily.

Will pulled his mouth away. "H-Hannibal," he gasped. 

Hannibal gave him a sly smile and kissed his forehead to silence him. He knew exactly what Will wanted. "No need to ask, darling."

And with that Hannibal carried him out of the office and down the hall to their bedroom.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will express their love for each other.

Will and Hannibal often find themselves making love, and although they have done it many times, each time is a brand-new memorable experience. This time was no exception.

Hannibal felt Will kissing his neck as he laid Will on their bed, and he let out a soft moan as he felt Will's teeth graze his skin. Will began unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt, and he threw it across the room before Hannibal pushed him down into the bed. He leaned down and kissed Will deeply, their tongues and teeth and saliva mingling and becoming one.

Will ripped his own shirt off as he felt Hannibal pulling his sweatpants and boxers down to his calves. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and pulled him close, kissing and biting at his shoulders. Hannibal pressed himself on top of Will, and Will was not surprised to feel Hannibal's erection rubbing against his thigh. The sensation made Will's own cock get harder, and Hannibal noticed it with a sly grin. He positioned himself at Will's waist and with no warning began sucking on the head of Will's cock. Will shivered and moaned softly. Hannibal loved making Will do things like that, the sweet sounds he made and the feeling of Will shuddering. It gave Hannibal much delight to know that Will was enjoying every moment of what he was doing to him and that he was able to give his lover such pleasure.

As Hannibal gradually took Will in his mouth deeper and deeper, he felt Will's hands grip in his hair. Now with his mouth as far down Will's length as he could go, Hannibal hummed and rubbed his tongue along the underside of Will's cock. Will gasped and his hips bucked, slightly choking Hannibal. He slowly lifted his head, running his tongue around Will's cock as he went up. He heard Will groan as he licked small dribbles of precome off the head. Will's noises had been exciting Hannibal and he felt as if he could burst at any moment.

Hannibal moved back up to Will's face and worked his tongue into Will's mouth, relishing the hitch in his breath. He moved his hands up to stroke Will's chest and he felt him begin to unbutton and pull Hannibal's pants off. Hannibal's now very prominent erection rubbed against Will's and both men gasped as flashes of pleasure struck them. 

"Hannibal," Will whispered. He was panting heavily and Hannibal could barely make his words out. He leaned closer to Will.

"Yes, my darling?" Hannibal answered him. 

"Please," Will gasped. "F-fuck me."

Hannibal didn't know how he prevented himself from coming right then and there. Instead he just kissed Will one more time and leaned back. He spit on his hand and ran it along his length a few times before resting his hands on Will's hips. "Ready, love?"

Practically crying at this point, Will let out a quiet albeit desperate "Yes."

Hannibal could sense the need in the response, and he wanted to satisfy Will's craving. All he wanted was for Will to feel the pleasure he wants, needs, and deserves. Hannibal could find nothing greater in this moment then bending to Will's every wish, worshiping him as if he were a deity, which in Hannibal's mind he was. He looked into Will's eyes and smiled lovingly before slowly pushing inside of him.

The noise Will emitted was nothing short of heavenly to Hannibal. The sound rolled through his ears like a river and almost made his eyes well with tears. He slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, feeling Will's opening contracting around him. 

"Please go faster," Will choked out. His voice sounded halfway between pain and pleasure. "Don't stop- don't hold back."

Hannibal was hesitant, but he did as Will desired and began going increasingly faster and harder, making his thrusts longer so Will took more of him. Will panted heavily with each thrust, and Hannibal could tell he enjoyed every movement. He gripped harder on Will's hips and began grinding heavily into him, starting to feel his orgasm approaching. 

"Will, I-," Hannibal gasped. "I'm not going to make it much longer, love."

"Me neither, keep going," Will replied, slightly laughing. Hannibal found nothing in this world more attractive.

After a few more hard thrusts, Will reached his peak and his orgasm washed through him like a waterfall. He shot ropes of come against Hannibal's stomach and panted heavily. Hannibal was determined to let Will feel his release as well as his own, and after he bucked his hips a couple more times, he felt himself empty into his lover with a moan. 

Will groaned as Hannibal removed himself from Will and laid down next to him. Hannibal grabbed his lover's sweaty face- yet the sweat somehow made him more attractive- and kissed him deeply, tasting the pleasure on his mouth. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's chest and returned the kiss, somehow deeper in love than they had ever felt.

Hannibal pulled Will closer to himself and breathed in Will's scent, deeply satisfied knowing that only he could have brought this pleasure among his lover. He felt Will kiss his chest before closing his eyes and resting his head against Hannibal. Hannibal buried his face in Will's hair before he, too, closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding the only person he knew how to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters! This next one will be longer, so it may be a few days before I post it, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has some free time.

"I hope you stay safe, darling," Hannibal murmurs. He tightens his grip on Will and inhales his scent. 

"I'll be alright, my love," Will whispers against Hannibal's chest. "It's just for a few days, and then I'll come back to you." Will gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hannibal released his hold reluctantly as Will picked up his suitcase and walked out the front door. Hannibal watched him go with a small frown on his face. 

Jack Crawford had called Will to meet him in New Orleans to help out with the case in person. That bastard, he took Hannibal's love, his life, away from him; but there was nothing Hannibal could do except watch Will's car drive off towards the horizon. Defeated, he pulled the screen door all the way shut, closed the front door, and locked it. He leaned against the door and sighed. What now? 

Before Will pulled them off the cliff, Hannibal had spent his free time murdering and cooking, usually in that order. But attempting to live this new life with a clean slate meant no more killing. As for cooking, Hannibal felt as if he would vomit if he even caught the scent of food in this moment. Maybe he could head down to the library in town; yes, that sounded like a good idea. 

Hannibal turned to coat rack on the wall and pulled on his long, dark grey button-up jacket. He then unlocked the door and stepped outside. It was a chilly, grey day; the sky perfectly encapsulating Hannibal's current mood. He began walking down the gravel road towards town. 

It took Hannibal about twenty minutes to reach town, a center for small shops and markets and restaurants that Hannibal found quite peaceful despite his life rarely being anything but. He crossed a few stone streets and turned a corner before arriving at the town's library. It was a grand building, bigger than most of the other buildings in the area. It had grand marble steps that led up to its tall doors, which were currently being propped open by two large cement bricks. Hannibal hopped up the steps quickly before striding into the library. 

Each wall of the building was lined with shelves and shelves of books. This particular room stretched back about 20 feet. Hannibal looked up to the domed ceiling, which he thought was about 40 feet tall, and saw the grey clouds through the windows of the dome. The room smelled of old people and yellowing paper, and Hannibal only enjoyed one of those scents. 

He walked up to a towering shelf and tilted his head to read the titles of the various books packed on it. None of them gauged his interest, and he had already read quite a few of them. Hannibal straightened himself up and walked over to the center of the room. He approached an elderly lady sitting behind a checkout desk, her eyes drooping and moving mindlessly back and forth, reading something on the computer screen in front of her. Hannibal stood in front of the desk for a few moments, and after the woman did nothing to acknowledge him, he cleared his throat. The old woman peeled her eyes from the screen, the light from it reflecting in her glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice slow and creaky. 

"Yes, um," Hannibal responded quietly. "Where do you happen to keep the... romance novels?" 

The old lady looked him up and down with a judging look plastered on her face before rolling her eyes at him. "They're upstairs on the right wall." 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes but kept his voice friendly. "Thank you." 

He turned away from the woman and located the stairs, not waiting for any response from her. He headed quickly up the steps, finding the wall she was talking about and locating the books he was in search of. He skimmed a few of the titles and pulled some off the shelf that he had never heard of before, not bothering to read the backs or linger in this section for fear of being seen. Books obscured in his arm, he went back down the stairs and to the old woman's desk. 

He set the three books in front of her on the desk and sat for a few moments before once again realizing she hadn't noticed him. "Excuse me," he said impatiently. The woman tore her eyes from the screen once again. She glanced down at the books in front of her and glared at Hannibal before scanning them and thrusting them back into his arms. 

"They're due in four weeks," she croaked. Then she waved her hand at him as if she were batting away a fly.

How rude, Hannibal thought to himself as he walked out of the building. 

*****

After Hannibal had returned home, he set the books on the kitchen table and took off his coat. He then proceeded to make himself a cup of peppermint tea- which was definitely not his favorite, but he already missed Will a great deal and wanted to be reminded of him. He randomly picked a novel from the table and carried it and his drink to the living room where he lit the fireplace and sat on the sofa. After a few moments, he moved to the other side of the couch- Will's side- and wrapped a blanket around himself before opening the book. 

A wave of old book smell hit Hannibal's nose, and he inhaled it deeply as if he were breathing in Will. Stop thinking about him, Hannibal told himself, it will not get you anywhere. Then Hannibal began to read. 

Although Hannibal was never a big fan of romance novels, this one intrigued him, and he found himself finishing the book within a matter of hours. He didn't particularly enjoy the ending, however, which ironically enough ended with the two main characters jumping of a cliff together. He closed the book and carried it with his mug back into the kitchen, where he put it back on the table and mustered enough motivation to make lunch for himself. He sat down with a sandwich and a box of crackers, not very classy considering his usual palette, but since he didn't have to cook for anyone else he decided it was satisfactory. 

Feeling his sadness creeping up on him again, Hannibal quickly finished his meal and grabbed the two other novels. He went back to the sofa and began reading again to distract himself from Will's absence. The second novel was slightly longer than the first, but it still only took him a few hours before he finished it. With a glance at the clock above the mantel, Hannibal realized it was nearing his usual supper time. He didn't have the energy to get up, so he didn't. He just simply began reading the third book.

Although they were quite cheesy, Hannibal had enjoyed the first two books. But this one, this one made him feel something, something he had only experienced with Will. 

As he read more of the pages, he started to feel a tightness and a steady heat in the lower part of his body. After a few minutes it grew to a point where Hannibal could no longer ignore it. He closed the book but kept his thumb in place so he wouldn't lose his page. With his other hand he pulled his trousers and boxers down far enough to free his growing erection. Tenderly, he began to rub his thumb over the tip, letting out a small moan as he did so. Then he began running his hand along the underside of his cock, gradually speeding up.

As he did this, Hannibal could only think of one thing: Will. He imagined Will moving his mouth up and down Hannibal's length, looking up at him, eyes as innocent as a puppy's despite the sinful act he was committing; Will's warm, wet tongue curling around him; Will sucking him to a sweet release before coming up to kiss him and wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck. 

These thoughts were starting to be too much to handle as he worked his erection through his fist. Hannibal could feel himself leaking droplets of precome all over his hand as he felt his orgasm oncoming. He gave himself a few more long, smooth strokes before he released, the book dropping to the floor with a loud thump and waves of warmth flooding through him. 

He sat for a few moments to collect himself, breathing heavily and shivering. After his orgasm had subsided enough he stood and returned to the kitchen to wash his hands. He took the first book from the table, brought it back into the living room and set all three books in a pile on the coffee table. Hannibal collapsed back onto the sofa, sighing. He grabbed the blanket from the floor where it had fallen and wrapped it around himself before falling asleep, desperately wishing Will was curled up beside him. 

*****

The moon was at it's peak in the sky when Hannibal awoke.

He sat up quickly, eyes clear even though he'd just woken up. He walked briskly into his and Will's bedroom to grab a large duffel bag before going into the hallway and opening the closet. He took out a hand towel and a bottle of ammonia and threw them in the bag. He went into the living room to grab his library books and placed them inside the bag as well. He closed the duffel bag, put it on the kitchen table, returned to the sofa, and promptly returned to sleep without so much as a second thought.

*****

Hannibal awoke to a soft buzzing on the coffee table. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his phone. He looked at the screen and his heart warmed when he saw Will was calling. He answered quickly. 

"Good morning, my darling," Will said. 

Hannibal beamed. "Good morning, beautiful."

Will chuckled. "Have I woken you?"

"Yes, but it's alright. If I had slept any later I would have slept all day."

"Aww," Will responded sweetly. "Well I just wanted to let you know I'll be on my way home tomorrow."

"Already?" Hannibal asked, trying to hide his overwhelming happiness. 

"Yes, Jack and I pulled an all-nighter and showed up at the guy's door at four in the morning and busted him," Will told him. "I've had about five pots of coffee and my veins feel like they're going to explode."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you again," Hannibal responded. "Don't overdose on caffeine." 

"I'll try not to," Will laughed. "But I've got to go now, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," Hannibal answered. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Hannibal."

Hannibal set his phone down and got up to make breakfast. He was now in a slightly better mood than he was yesterday so he actually put some effort into cooking. He scrambled some eggs and fried a few pancakes before sitting at the table. He saw the duffel bag where he had put it last night and remembered his plans for the day. He ate slowly, savoring the food as if he hadn't eaten in days, even though he had only skipped one meal. Then he put his dishes in the sink and changed into a fresh suit, one that didn't smell of sweat and sperm. 

He returned to the kitchen in his clean clothes and stood over the bag on the table. After some consideration, he went to the hall closet and dug around before finding what he was looking for. He took out the folded wheelchair he stole from the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane after his escape. He carried it into the kitchen and shoved it into the large bag, barely fitting. He took Will's sunglasses from the coat rack and placed them in the bag as well before zipping it, putting on his jacket, and making his way out the door.

Although it was a Sunday morning, the library was open. Nobody was there- except for the staff, of course- just as Hannibal had expected. He walked up the marble steps and inside to the checkout desk, where- just as he had hoped- the old woman from the day before sat, still mindlessly reading off of her computer. Hannibal approached her calmly.

"Hello, madam, I am just here to return some books," Hannibal said.

She glanced at him before turning from her screen to meet his eyes. He could tell she was already annoyed because of the interruption. "Well are you going to give them to me or just stand there?" she spat in her creaky voice.

"My apologies, madam, they're in my bag. One moment." Hannibal set his bag on the ground and knelt down next to it, unzipping it and pulling out the books along with the towel and ammonia. He doused the rag in the cleaner before putting it back in the bag and standing up. "Here they are." He placed the books in front of her. 

The woman grumbled unintelligibly and leaned forward to grab the books. Hannibal took that moment and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her closer to him and wrapping the towel around her nose and mouth. She let out a muffled shout and tried to pull away, but Hannibal's grip was like iron and she could not escape. She grabbed at his arm with her hands, but she was already becoming weak and her movements became slower and her eyes rolled back in her head. A few moments after Hannibal was sure she had fainted, he removed the towel from her mouth and walked around behind the desk, carrying his bag. 

After some consideration, Hannibal checked his books back in and quickly ran up the stairs to put them back on the right shelf so nobody would find them and suspect him for what he was about to do. He ran back down the stairs and to the desk in the middle of the room.

He lifted the woman easily as if she were a feather and carried her into a staff room. He made sure the room was empty before laying her on the floor and locking the door behind him. When they came out, the woman was in the wheelchair, Will's sunglasses over her eyes and Hannibal pushing her along with the bag on his shoulder. It was a little difficult getting her down the library steps, but thankfully nobody was on this street and didn't see his embarrassing attempts at getting the woman to the sidewalk. 

Hannibal turned a corner and began pushing the woman along the main street through town. Thankfully, most of the people in this town attended church, and he only saw one person walking. This person was on the opposite sidewalk as Hannibal, walking the opposite way, but Hannibal remained calm as he normally did. 

As Hannibal and the other man approached the same position on opposite sides of the road, he saw the other man stare at him, clearly confused. Hannibal stopped walking, looked across at the man, and said, "Just taking my mother for a walk," and smiled before continuing, trying not to laugh at the look of absolute bewilderment on the man's face. 

Soon enough, Hannibal had brought the old woman- who was still unconscious- back to his house, leaving her in the wheelchair next to the kitchen table. He unpacked the towel and ammonia from his bag and set them on the table. He took Will's sunglasses off the woman's face and then laid her on the ground before folding up the wheelchair. He put everything back where it were meant to go, but he cautiously cleaned Will's glasses before returning them to the coat rack, not wanting the old woman's musty scent on them.

Hannibal then washed his hands thoroughly, got some plastic wrap from the cupboard and laid an adequate amount on the counter. After some time Hannibal heard the old woman begin to stir, breathing audibly and making small whimpering sounds. He walked around the island and over to the table, where he saw the woman begin to sit up and lean against the wall.

"Hello," he greeted calmly. 

"You!" she yelped when she noticed him. "Where- where am I? Why am I with you?"

"You're in my house," Hannibal responded. "As for why you're here, well"- he chuckled a little- "I thought I would have you for dinner."

"Dinner?" the woman asked incredulously. "Why, it's only noon! And you could have just invited me instead of kidnapping me, you know, although I probably would have declined anyway, I hate fancy men like you, who think they're better than-"

Hannibal rolled his eyes, feeling rather unappreciated as he listened to the woman ramble. He stepped closer to her and lifted her head in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "You better not be trying to seduce me, you sick-" Her sentence was cut short as Hannibal snapped her neck. 

He lifted her up and set her on the island face down. He took a knife and cut through the back of her dress and bra, and was slightly mortified to see that she wasn't currently wearing any panties. He tossed the clothes to the side and turned her face up. Then he began cutting into her torso, expertly removing her edible organs. He set them on the plastic wrap he had laid out and carried the woman and her clothes into the bathroom before dumping her into the tub. 

Hannibal returned to the kitchen and wrapped up the woman's heart, kidneys, and liver. He put them in the freezer, tucking them under the boxes of frozen pizzas that Will always insisted on buying, even though Hannibal found them horrendous. He closed the freezer and went into the bathroom, picking up the woman and her clothes, and brought her outside through the back door of the house. He set her on the ground and proceeded to the shed, locating a shovel and resting it next to her. 

Hannibal hated having to bury her, but it was the only good way to dispose of her that he could think of right now. He didn't want to bring her back to the library because someone would definitely find her there. Nobody really knew her, anyway, so if she went missing then it wouldn't be a big issue. 

Hannibal began digging, careful not to get dirt on his suit, and he kept digging until the hole was about seven feet deep. He unceremoniously rolled the woman into the hole, threw her clothes on top of her and then filled it with the dirt he had dug up. He smoothed it out to make it look as natural as possible, but since the back of the house faced the woods and couldn't be seen from the road, he highly doubted anyone would notice.

He went inside to take a shower, to wash the old lady smell off of him. He used the shower in his and Will's bedroom, not wanting to use the guest bathroom since it still had corpse germs in it. He turned the water up very hot and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He let the water flow through his hair and run down his body, a stark contrast from the cold tiles on his back. 

Hannibal suddenly moved his hands up to his eyes, a heavy realization of what he had just done coursing through him. He wasn't supposed to be killing anymore, why did he do this? Didn't he want to keep this peaceful life? What would Will say? 

That thought hit him hard. What would Will say to this? Would he be disappointed? Angry? Upset that Hannibal put their new life in jeopardy? Hannibal sighed into his hands. What had he done? 

He finished his shower and turned off the water, simultaneously missing Will and never wanting to face him again.

*****

"I hope you'll be home soon," Hannibal whispered into the phone.

"I will be, baby, I promise you," Will comforted. "And when I get home, I am going to kiss you until your lips go numb."

"That sounds quite delightful," said Hannibal, a small smile across his face as he imagined it. "Tell me more."

"Oh, you're so greedy," Will joked. 

"How dare you accuse me of that, Will," Hannibal replied, feigning offense. Then, with a sultry tone to his voice, he said, "I just want to hear everything you want to do to me."

"Oh, do you, now?" Will laughed slyly. "Well... first, I would-" Will's voice broke off and Hannibal heard another voice in the background.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked.

"Fuck, darling, I'm sorry," Will answered quickly. "Jack needs me; we have to go to a meeting. I'll text you before I leave tomorrow."

"Damn that Crawford."

Will chuckled. "I'm sorry. I love you. Stay out of trouble."

Hannibal returned his laugh. "Oh, I will, darling, don't worry. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter, Hannibal is so sassy. I will be writing more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this series. I will be writing more short stories, and I might start a longer series with an actual plot haha. Hope you all enjoy, sorry that this took a long time to write.

The moon shone brightly through the windows of the car as Will was driving home. He had overcome his caffeine high and he was hungry and tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into Hannibal's arms and fall asleep. 

Will turned onto the road that led him to their house, and couldn't help but speed up a little. Although he had been busy with his case, Will often found himself daydreaming of Hannibal, of plastering his lover with kisses, of laying wrapped up in each other's arms watching films, of Hannibal cooking Will's favorite meals for him. He missed it desperately and wanted to get back to it as soon as possible. He pulled the car into the driveway, quickly grabbing his briefcase before clambering out. 

Will practically ran to the front door, fumbling for his keys and thrusting them into the lock. What he saw when he pushed the door open made his heart skip a beat.

Hannibal was there, standing before him as if he had been waiting for Will all night. He was wearing his apron and his hair was slightly messy despite its usual order. Will had to physically prevent himself from throwing himself onto Hannibal in that moment; he was just that attractive after Will not having seen him for some time. 

"Darling," Hannibal welcomed him, a big smile spread across his face. "You're home."

Will beamed at him. "Hi, baby. I missed you." Will stepped in and closed the door, taking off his coat and turning to hang it on the rack. When he turned back around, he was thrust into the door with such force it took his breath away for a moment. Hannibal planted his mouth over Will's, and Will felt Hannibal's tongue on his lips, asking for entry. Will parted his lips to let him in and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. He pulled Hannibal closer, deepening their kiss, their thirst for one another finally being quenched. If one were to see them, one would think they hadn't seen each other in years; yet it had only been a few days, and they craved each other's taste like an alcoholic craves whiskey. 

Hannibal pulled away after a few minutes, resting his forehead against Will's and breathing heavily. "I missed you as well, my love. But we don't want to spoil dinner just yet." Will caught the smirk that flashed across Hannibal's face and felt his heart twinge. He'd missed that look. He softly pushed Hannibal back so he could look into those startling maroon eyes and smiled, his love bleeding from every feature of his face. Hannibal returned the look before turning back to the kitchen. 

Will went upstairs to unpack his briefcase, and he changed into more comfortable clothing than the button-up shirts he had to pack to maintain a "professional appearance", as Jack had called it. Will would much rather be wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He went back downstairs, inhaling the warm scent of whatever it was that Hannibal was cooking. He went over and sat at the table, grabbing one of the champagne-filled glasses that Hannibal had already set out. He took a drink, and when he set the glass down Hannibal was setting the food he had made in the center of the table. Will watched as his lover made a few trips back and forth, expertly setting the table, looking as handsome as Will could ever remember him. 

After a minute or two, Hannibal finally sat down next to Will, reaching for his hand. Will gave it to him willingly and Hannibal kissed it softly, all of his love encapsulated in the brief contact of his lips. Will smiled.

"How was your trip, my dear?" Hannibal asked. 

"Long and boring," Will responded mundanely. "And lonely, without you."

"Well, surely we can make tonight more exciting."

"What are you implying, Doctor Lecter?" 

Hannibal wasn't surprised to hear Will call him that, as they often refer to each other by last names whenever they were playing around. "What do you think I am implying, Mr. Graham?" he responded as he filled up Will's plate with food. 

Will took his plate from Hannibal and set it in front of him. "Well I would hope it wouldn't be.. unprofessional." Under the table, Will rubbed his foot up and down Hannibal's leg, teasing him. 

"Oh, certainly not, Mr. Graham," Hannibal grinned slyly. "Strictly professional."

"Wow, this is amazing," Will said, dropping their acting momentarily, taking another bite of his food. "What is this?"

"Ah, nobody," Hannibal replied coolly.

Will set down his fork and swallowed hard. "Nobody?"

"I believe that's what I said."

Will suddenly lost all of his playfulness from moments before. "Hannibal, who are we eating?" he demanded. 

"Just the old librarian," Hannibal said matter-of-factly. "She was quite rude to me, and I got excruciatingly bored without you..." Hannibal trailed off as he realized Will's hard glare. 

"You promised you wouldn't kill anybody," Will lectured. "I leave for a few days, and suddenly you're trying to eat the town! Do I have to babysit you?"

Hannibal found the thought of Will constantly watching him, never leaving him, and treating him like his own child strangely attractive, but he quickly replaced that thought with the guilt he felt in the shower the day before. "No, Will," he managed finally. "I apologize. I know I shouldn't have put our safety at risk, and I regret that. I promise that I will not kill here ever again, and that I will not put our lives in jeopardy anymore."

"You said that last time," Will said angrily. "How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?"

"Please, Will, I promise you I won't lie to you again. I swear on my mother's grave."

Will rolled his eyes, and despite his disappointment he finished the rest of the food- and human- on his plate before bringing his dishes to the sink and heading off into the living room. Hannibal sighed before finishing his meal as well. He got up and silently went into the hall, looking through into the living room and spotting Will lying on the couch, the fireplace burning and Will reading a book. Hannibal walked up behind the couch and gazed down at Will.

"I do hope you aren't angry with me, my love," Hannibal murmured.

Will said nothing.

Hannibal moved around to the front of the couch and knelt before Will. He brushed a curl from his eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Will moved his head and looked over at him, sighing. 

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Hannibal asked. 

Will sat up and put his book on the coffee table, beckoning for Hannibal to come sit next to him. Hannibal sat down gracefully and put an arm around him. Will turned to look at him, his eyes somber as he searched Hannibal's gaze. Then Will looked down at Hannibal's mouth for a few moments before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He rested his head against Hannibal's chest, breathing in the familiar, warm scent of his lover.

"It's quite alright, Will," Hannibal responded. "I deserved it, and you have every right to be cross with me. I shouldn't have put our new lives at risk." He wrapped his arms around Will, kissing the top of his head. He could feel how tired Will was, and he was angry with himself for adding more stress to Will's mind. 

Will sat up, untangling himself from Hannibal's grasp, and turned his body to face Hannibal. "I missed you," he said, his voice quiet. Then he gently pushed Hannibal down so he was laying with his head on the armrest on the opposite side of the couch. He got on top of Hannibal and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him- a real kiss this time- their tongues dancing across each other's, desperately trying to make up for their time apart. 

As Will pushed his hands down into Hannibal's shoulders, he began to slowly rock his hips across Hannibal's. Hannibal pulled Will's face away from him, panting, beginning to feel his cock harden as Will softly rolled his hips against him. 

"Love," Hannibal whispered. "Stop." He put his hands on Will's hips to steady them.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"No," Hannibal answered. "I just believe that since I have upset you tonight, I should be the one pleasuring you and not vice versa." He sat up and slid Will off of him, laying him down. 

"Hannibal, I-" Will tried to protest. 

"No," Hannibal interrupted. "You're tired from your trip, darling, so just relax and let me do the work for you."

Thankfully, Will decided not to argue and he laid his head back on the armrest, letting Hannibal take care of him. Hannibal pulled Will's sweatpants and boxers off and tossed them on the floor, hoping that this would make up for upsetting him. Will took his own shirt off, throwing it down next to his other clothes.

Hannibal thought that Will's body was absolutely beautiful, including all his scars. He is all Hannibal ever could have asked for, and there was nothing Hannibal wanted to do more than worship the man before him, show how grateful he was for every inch of his lover, his pride and joy, his only reason for living.

Hannibal placed his hands on Will's shoulders, moving them slowly down towards his chest. Will didn't look all that strong, but he had hard muscle under his skin and Hannibal relished the feel of it under his hands. He brought his hands down to rub over Will's nipples, eliciting a soft moan from him as Hannibal leaned in to lick them. He gave Will a kiss on the cheek before continuing down, kissing down his neck, his chest, his stomach. Hannibal stopped at the scar he had given Will all those years ago and ran a hand along it, tracing the barely visible white line that curved beautifully across Will's abdomen. 

That night, Hannibal had no clue that in just a few years he would be deeply in love with the man he had stabbed, who was bleeding his life away in Hannibal's arms; he would have no clue about the Dragon they had slain together, the cliff they'd fallen off together, the beautiful and intimate moments that they were sharing now- he would never have guessed that they existed. But now, now that they do exist, Hannibal wants nothing but the feel of Will's body beneath him as he proves his love to him. That includes no more killing, no more eating people, no more lying. At this point Hannibal knew that from now on he would never harm Will again. He was ready to give up everything for Will, more than he already had. 

By now, Will was squirming with anticipation, his now hard cock twitching, waiting for Hannibal's attention. Hannibal brought his hands down to Will's hips, rubbing along the front of his thighs as he brought his face close to kiss the head of Will's cock. He ran his tongue through the slit and Will let out a moan and shivered. 

Delight fluttered through Hannibal. Yes, darling, Hannibal thought. You deserve this, all of it, take everything you need from me.

Hannibal closed his lips around Will, sinking down his length, taking all of him in. Hannibal began bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. Will let out a cry and his hands flew to Hannibal's hair, pushing him down, begging for more. After a few moments, Hannibal pulled back, now only sucking on the tip, Will pleading for more and Hannibal all too ready to give it to him. Hannibal moved his head to the base and ran his tongue very slowly along the underside of Will's cock, repeating this a few times.

Hannibal sat back, looking at his work. Will was shuddering, so close to releasing, his cock as hard as ever and leaking profusely. He leaned up close to Will's ear. "What would you like, my love?" he whispered.

Will's breath hitched as he struggled to get his words out. "Y-your f-f-face," he choked. "C-can I?"

Hannibal understood, smiling and leaning back. "Of course, darling." He moved his face back down to Will's cock and loosely closed his mouth around him. Will's hands gripped Hannibal's hair immediately and he began bucking his hips, fucking Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal felt Will's cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn't gag or choke. Will's thrusts became frantic and Hannibal knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Will arched his back and pushed Hannibal's head down as far as he could go before releasing, emptying himself into Hannibal, his chest heaving. Hannibal swallowed before pulling his head away, moving up to give Will a kiss.

Will was shivering, his orgasm pulsing through him like a wave as Hannibal kissed him softly on the cheek. Hannibal was ecstatic to see Will satisfied, calm, at peace now. Will pulled Hannibal down on top of himself and kissed him hungrily. Hannibal could taste Will's affection, nearly overwhelming him as he sunk deeper into Will's arms.

Will broke off after a moment, burying his face in Hannibal's neck. Hannibal rested his cheek against Will's, and he felt Will shudder. Hannibal sat up, bringing Will with him and settling him into his lap. Will tightened his grip around him. 

"Mr. Graham?" Hannibal whispered. 

"Yes, Doctor Lecter?" Will chuckled into his neck. 

"Would you perhaps do me the honor... of becoming my husband?"

Hannibal felt Will tense in his arms. Will sat back, his hands on Hannibal's shoulders. His eyes filled with tears and spilled down his cheeks as he gazed at Hannibal. Hannibal wiped them way with a thumb, looking back into Will's crystal eyes. "I've been thinking of asking you for some time, but now seemed like an appropriate time. I understand if that's not what you want," he told Will. 

"Oh, Hannibal," Will said, his voice breaking. "Of course that's what I want." He closed his eyes and kissed Hannibal, a little harsher than he had intended. Hannibal cupped his hands on Will's face and kissed back, Will's tears mixing with his own, salty on their tongues. Will pulled away and rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. "You are the only person that makes me feel alive, the only person that even makes me feel." Will thought back to that day in Florence, where he told Hannibal that neither of them could survive separation. He knew now that that was true; he couldn't live without this person.

Hannibal smiled despite the tears pouring from his eyes. "I feel the same, my love. I want to spend every morning waking up next to you, every evening with you wrapped in my arms." He pulled Will closer and leaned into him. "You know, Mr. Graham, it is not rare for me to lie awake in the middle of the night while you are asleep, wondering how I ever managed to find you."

Will sat up and kissed Hannibal's cheek. "I believe, Doctor Lecter," he said quietly. "It's just that we are meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone so much for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed my trashy first attempt of a fanfic haha. Thanks for all the kind comments, hope everybody has a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again this is my first fanfic and we'll see how this goes. I will be adding more chapters soon!


End file.
